A Plan For Survivor
by Nakamura Misheru
Summary: AU, When I woke up, I am in an abandoned lab, I can't remember anything except my first name. The rotten smell of blood, flesh and corpses were giving me a terrible migraine but I am not alone, just a few meters away stood a blue haired male with mismatch eyes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Khr or any of the characters!**

_**Chapter 1**_

…

**-Fran's POV-**

Through my blurry sea green eyes, I saw lights on the white ceiling of the absolute plain room. The room is white, all plain white, white tiles, white wall, there is no doors and no windows, perhaps there is a wall, just I can't see it, probably because it's white too, which totally being concealed on the white walls, I can't tell either, my eye sight were blurry and my consciousness is at a stake, I am about to faint.

I try to open my eyes wider and force my body to work but it won't do as command, my eyes were blinded by the white lights as white gloved hands move towards me, I felt feared and wanted to run away but my body was paralyzed as if I am going to be fixated like this forever. I can't remember why and I can't remember how I am lying here tonight.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the gloved hands move to take some sharp blades or needles from the tray that has full of operating instruments to bring to human miseries, and I saw a lot of syringes and injection medicines and hi-tech machines, that's when I think I knew why am I here, I am a human test subject, trapped on a torture table to be operated to create some new beings that won't be any good to me.

This is surely the last time I am going to see the world. I will die here in this miserable white room filled with needles and blades and masked figures that is now moving their gloved hands to me. One of them insert an injection into my right wrist; the pain is so painful that I felt tears trickling down my cheeks without myself knowing it. I think I am screaming, because my mouth is open but I don't hear any sounds, through the last blurry images of my eyes, I saw the masked figures discussing and writing down the effects of what they had done to me.

My world had been pulverized, my throat goes dry and I don't think I am screaming any more but my mouth is still open and so as my eyes, my eyes… gripping hard to see the last of the world, to see the last of me but to be only able to see blood on white cloth and gloves of the masked figures and a bloody white gloved hand reached out to my eyes and with two fingers, it shut my eyes, closing me and the world, what that seem like forever and do what they want to me and I can't see it and I also can't feel it. My world blacked out, I am going to be transform to a weapon to benefit these demons.

Then something bizarre happened, I hear sounds, people talking happily and cries of happiness and I see broken images of people, whom seem so far away in an instant, I wanted to reach out for these happy, smiling people who kept calling me to come with them but to my horror I don't know who are they as if I had lost my memories in an instant, and I am now sinking into the world of darkness, the images were going more far and distant or it's me… behind me was just a patch of endless darkness eating me from inside out. I wanted to cry and scream but no sounds came out.

I try to make a sound, struggle to reach for the images before me but they just go on being happy, ignoring the me who was going to disappear into the pure darkness. Yes… I hear voices…

Mom… Dad… Here… forever… run… hide…no… see… eyes… blood… Fran…

Goodbye…

…

My eyes slowly opened up by my own instincts, knowing that I can't just sleep on and on until the end of time, but isn't it better to close your eyes and be put into slumbers and nothing matters? When my eyes were open, I have to blink a few times to make it clear and once I finally make thing out, I am staring at a black yellow ceiling that looks old, cracked and abandoned.

I grunted as I felt myself having a terrible migraine, my eye sights blurred again and I felt nauseas smelling the horrible odor in this room, it was reek of rotten flesh and the horrible metallic smell of blood, and also stale human urine and human miseries. I got up from the table that had been cover by a white cloth which was also covered in blood and immediately I felt a searing pain at my back, how long had I slept on a table? I looked around to observe any life in this room but all I see were corpses and broken body parts scattering around the dark room. There's a finger there and a foot there and there was a broken hand.

Surprisingly I didn't go running away and screaming like what a normal human being do if they woke up in an abandoned place filled with blood, corpses, broken body parts and rotting flesh. I felt as if I had been in this horrible place for a long time and had seen things like this many times already that's why I wasn't freaked out but I don't have any recollection of memories in my head, just blank and empty, for that moment, I think I got amnesia but somehow I felt as my name is Fran…

That's my name? Fran… that's all I could remember in my head other than that, I felt as if I am a new born child with nothing in his mind. I open my mouth and try to say the only word that I had in my mind which I think that's my name…

"Fran."

My voice sounded crack and dry in a low tone. I try again and I try a few times until I think I had my voice back. It seemed like I haven't made any sounds for a long time that my voice had already started to slip away from my own tongue. My name echoed over the abandon lab which is a bit eerie. Did I say lab? I looked around and I think this place is a lab… An abandoned lab… Despise the rotting corpses and how damaged it looks.

I exhaled through my nostrils and tried to inhale but only my nostrils flared at the disgusting smell, I put my hand over to my nose and decided to get out of this abandon lab, it's not that I am scared but staying here isn't an option either, and besides, it smell the worst here. I tried to get my feet down to the floor but find it really hard to even stand up. I slowly support myself up with my arms but my legs were still wobbly as if I had just started learning to walk.

I brace myself and limped to wherever my instincts told me to, my wobbly legs weren't helping me getting anywhere either. Only after I managed to walk on my wobbly legs for a few meters, my eyes saw him for the first time, the blue haired male with mismatch eyes. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and a pair of wooden clogs. My mouth moved to talk but then that's when I felt how parched it was. My lips felt crack and I can already felt how hollow my cheeks were. The symptoms of dehydrating were the worst. I run a hand along my throat weakly as the blue haired male watched me pathetically, which I am and finally he spoke:

"Are you thirsty?"

I didn't say anything but I did nod and what I receive from him looks like a gesture to follow him and I did, it isn't like I had any choices to choose at that moment. I followed his paces as fast as I could and tried not to fall behind. Finally after a while of walking, we finally met an exit of the abandoned lab.

Outside of the abandoned lab was just a huge patch of forest following by and there are vines hanging everywhere, the outside of the abandoned lab looked far better than how it looked inside though, because there isn't any corpses here but this place seriously haven't had any maintenances following by its looks. I waited behind the blue haired male as I watched his back. He looked like a child of ten years old, and I think so am I, I haven't even known how I look since I don't remember anything.

The blue haired turned around and told me to come forward and I obediently do so. When I took a few steps in front, closer to him, I turned and saw what might be a translucent wall that is also not being maintained well for I don't know how long since it had vines and algae all over it and it is cracked very badly but I could see my reflection. I am a teal haired male with sea green eyes and two similar blue markings under both of my eyes which I think it's a birth mark. My cheeks looked hollow and my lips looked crack and I looked as thin as about a skeleton, yep, just skins and bones, but yet I see a kind of calmness in my own eyes… I looked around an age of eight to ten. I am in a crinkled plain white vest with a bit of bloodstain on it and also a bit of bloodstain on my green shorts, the colour of the green in my pants is already fading away and I am bare footed.

"There.", the blue haired male said as he pointed to the blue tank next to the translucent wall. Ah, yes, water…

I hesitate for a moment but hunger took over me and without second thought of whether the water in the tank is clean or not, I sink myself in and took in the water until I felt like I am finally hydrated. I choked and gasped for a moment before recovering from too much of water. Finally I felt less dizzy and less wobbly. I turned over to look at the blue haired male and try to look a bit more appreciate but for some unforeseen reasons I can't pull that stupid look on my face, instead I just kept on staring at him until he spoke:

"Hey, Can you talk?"

"I can.", I replied, almost inaudible.

"What's your name?" He asked me casually.

"I don't know, I think its Fran."

He laughed, laughed coldly. His laughter is so not like a child's instead it seems so older than him, and so am I, my mind is not like what a child's mind would be despise I didn't freaked out when I woke up in a pile of corpses and had no idea of my identification.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro.", He said after he stopped laughing.

I didn't reply because I don't think I know how to reply to his sentence, but he continued after an awkward silence of wind and trees rustles.

"So, what do you say? Allies? "

I don't really know what he mean at that moment, what did he mean by allies, allies for what? Surviving? Then I will take up his offer then. I nodded my head and he smirked.

That's the very first moment of my plan to survive in this cruel world.

_**-Chapter 1 Ended-**_

**[A/N]: Hello, This is my first chapter on this story, I hope you find it interesting and drop a review. This fanfiction is probably about sci-fic stuffs like zombies or fire-mutts and weird stuffs like that because of the scientists who do those horrible experiments and they died because they created something more than what they actually planned too and Mukuro and Fran made it out of that other than all the children they had used to be test subjects? And now they are going to fight against the uprising of the manmade mutts? XD Well, this is probably my first time making a Khr related fic that has to do with zombies and mutts, oh well, I am not sure about this story so please share opinions and ideas and reviews if anyone wanted to continue this story and maybe I could just cling onto fran's pov… pretty please? Pretty please? Anyways please review, you are being appreciated… Anyways Sayonara…and hopefully then… **


End file.
